A conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a belt cleaner. More specifically, the image forming apparatus has a belt in contact with a photosensitive body, and the belt cleaner is adapted to collect toner deposited on the belt. The belt cleaner positioned immediately below and in contact with the belt which is positioned above a sheet supply tray or a sheet cassette. That is, the belt cleaner is positioned between the sheet supply tray and the belt.